You, me and Gravitation
by bluebeard33
Summary: It started as a humorous play and turned into something they'll never forget. E B
1. Prologue

**You, me and Gravitation**

**Prologue**

Patience  
Took you for everything  
Looked like a diamond ring  
You love was so much longer  
Than made sense  
Apathy in disguise  
Crept on you like a spy  
Hurt you in ways  
You can't describe  
_-Someone to save you/One republic_

Tanya—No Bella! Wait, what? You want Tanya, that's all you've ever wanted, ever cared for, and ever loved, more then anything in the world. The girl who you're eyes dropped for, remember Edward? The one who rubbed you're shoulders when you were stressed, the one who kissed you're neck when she told you she loved you. You can't possibly look at Bella—_that way._ She was only supposed to make Tanya jealous—make her see that we belonged together…right? Bella can't mean anything more to you, she's you're friend, you're amazingly beautiful, funny, friend. You can't, notice the way her smile makes you feel at ease, the way her chocolate brown eyes makes you're heart flutter, the way she bites her lips when she's nervous or embarrassed…when she trips—almost certainly over her own feet— you're pompous to be the one who catches her…

But you can't be in love with Bella. Not because she's beautiful and smart and her blush is the most beautiful in the world…But—she's just Bella. The one who knows you inside out since the dawn of time. Held your hand when you scarped your knee. The one who calmed you by placing a hand on you're shoulder, wiping away the tears caused by the death of your grandmother. She was your first kiss—when you turned four and promised to marry her one day.

My eye brows furrowed. Hard. Well technically that was an understatement.

Bella can make you laugh and smile at the darkest of times when no one else can. She can call in the middle of night and crack a joke because she knows I'm always awake. She calls me her vamp.

My steps were slow, cautious as I walked forward.

Tanya smiled at me from across the dance floor where the purple blue beams lights reacted oddly on her creamy tan skin. Her strawberry blond hair didn't have the same affect it used to have. The urge to run my hand through it wasn't there. Her perfectly full manicured lips weren't worth the passionate rage that used to flow through me. Her dark sky eyes were telling me to come near, to touch to her, to ask for forgiveness. She may like to play hard to get but that's what you've been chasing after all this time.

"Edward," she purred, trying to be seductive. She held out her hand, a piece offering.

Tanya….maybe at one point, during some era, a very far away one, you loved her. Or maybe you just thought you needed her, but the truth was you never really know what you want until its standing right in front of you.

"_I don't think you're girl friend… Her beautiful chocolate eyes showed worry which was strange for Bella, "I don't think she'll be threatened." _

I placed my hand in Tanya's. This was what all the pain was worth right? Shouldn't I have felt some tiny inkling of pleasure or ecstasy? After all these weeks I'd finally reached the finish line. Why did I feel like there was a ghost standing at my side?

I twirled Tanta in a circle, her red dress flared around her, throwing a strong breath of over pricy fragrance around us.

"_Actually, blood makes me kind of dizzy," she breathed on my cheek. I shivered. "It smells like salt and rusty…" I laughed my little Swan, "People can't smell blood Bella." She grimaced, her face pale, "Not the normal ones." _

Why? In all the times that I could have figured this out, why did it have to dawn on me now and not earlier? Better yet a couple years ago? I was so blinded by my resolve to win Tanya back that my love for Bella was just waiting for me to catch up with in the back of my head.

"_I feel, safe with you. Like you would never let anything hurt me. Like you would die trying," she murmured as I wiped the tears away from under her eyes. "I would never let anyone hurt you, not even yourself." She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thanks Eddie," she teased tiredly, "I know I can always count on you."_

"Love who Edward?" Tanya's voice butted into my greatest memories of Bella and I together, despite the sadness it was still a strangely fascinating moment, "Who is this Bella you keep murmuring about? I'm here, Tanya, and I love you. You don't need to keep saying you love her, I think I get the message," she rolled her eyes.

"_For a pianist you can dance Cullen, I'll give you that." I grinned and spun her in a flawless twirl only she could perform. _

An involuntary curved my lips. "I love her," I whispered, hearing it for the first time, "I love Bella." And the reason I was so blinded was because I didn't want to hurt. And that's what I did. Her beautiful face clouded my vision.

"Ugh, great, just when I thought we were making some progress…" I pulled away from Tanya's embrace feeling abruptly sick. Sick and determined.

"Edward, what are you doing? Are you just going to leave me here? What was the fight for if you weren't even going to wolf the gold?" There was an edge in her voice, a jealous angry edge. I was a fool. A stupid, dimwitted, blind, senseless, love sick fool.

"Pin your ears back Tanya, I'm sorry, but…"

"What are you talking about?" her voice was rasped with anger, and resent. my ears had never witnessed before. The shock was there but the resilience, determination, fortitude one over everything, anything else that wasn't Bella.

Tanya made a hissing sound in the back of her throat. "If you walk out that door we're done Edward, you pay attention to me Eddie." I couldn't comprehend, it's like the uncertainty, and the baffling confusion was trying to kill me. Why did I feel knocking Tanta on her feet?

When I reached the door, a hand pulled on me, I didn't have to look to see who's it could be. Tanya's eyes were filled with gushy _fake _tears, "Don't you remember our perfect night," pain washed through every fibre of my being, pain and disgust, "don't you want me as much as I want you," her hand felt my chest.

I shook it off by instinct. I had to go get my girl.

**Review if you liked. A work in progress. ;)**


	2. Run of the Mill

**Chapter 1—Run of the mill—BPOV**

I sat across from my best friend. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. We were currently having an arm wrestling match in the middle of the cafeteria. It was sort of our occasional brawl. I win we watch—The Dark Night. If he wins we watch Quantum of Solstice. Edward and I barely go a day without beating the other one up—in the playing sense of course. I had a couple bruises here and there, but to say he didn't would be an understatement. The thought made me chuckle with unreserved delight. Edward's brilliant green eyes narrowed, but I could see the amusement, and the smile that played in the corner of his lips.

Emmett; Edward's adoptive brother snickered loudly, right in my ear and then mock punched Jasper, while in a wage of his own, he was cheering for me, or in other words 'team Bella.' Jasper laughed, he was 'squad Eddie' and loved to gamble with Em. Usually Jasper won, often, he had this weird six sense thing for it—but in this case he was losing his enchantment, and another odd thing about Jazz was whole room calmed with him in the room. But I found it pretty amusing.

Alice; Edward's younger sister, was chatting animatedly with Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister. Alice had short stunning black hair that circled her pixie features perfectly, and she was a small figure. She had been didn't dating Jasper since—well I would say they'd been dating all their lives but they so-called it 'junior year'. Rosalie had features that were similar to Jasper's, obviously. Her hair was long and lusciously blond, she was probably the hottest girl in the school, and sometimes I was secretly jealous. But could you blame someone plain, like me?

Emmett and Edward are comparable to. There the same height, though Edward's more lean and muscular. Emmett on the other hand, is big and bulky and will without doubt beat you up if you so as much risk a glance at his girl friend-Rosalie Hale. His hair is trimmed and black like Alice's. Edward's hair had always kind of stumped me, it's not bronze, it's not red, but whatever you would prompt in-between those two. And that's out big fun group.

There's me to—though why anyone would seem excited about that would be an absolute puzzlement to me. I have long think brown hair that runs past my shoulders. My features are plain, and if I wasn't born in Forks I'd be fine with being called albino. I'm fairly thin, and you'd think that would help my balancing issues.

I forced my hand—with all the energy I had in my frame. "You know Bells that I love you and if you just say the word, you can still admit defeat and walk away with some pride." Edward's voice was smug but his hand didn't move an inch.

I returned it with a grin of my own, our crack up banter, which was exactly what it was. Never got old no matter how many times we had fool around warfare. "I think I'll take my chances Cullen," and then because I was _me_ and he was _him, _I had to roll my eyes.

Emmett eyes narrowed the tiniest bit as my hand moved towards Edward's bullion, but Rosalie, quickly grabbed his attention. I breathed sigh of relief. I forced my hand, to generate more exertion. No budge. Fuck. More often than not he wins, but that's only on his good days. And well when I hammer his hand into the table, that's one of my high-quality days.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes. "I heard The Dark Knight, got five stars," I muttered, followed by a small sigh. Our hands weren't moving, and no one was giving up. Once we lasted four hours. Nope wait, five.

Edward chuckled, a laugh of pure ecstasy. He didn't even notice the way his chest clung to his shirt when it shook with his laugher. That's one of the things I envied about him. Having a hot best friend can sometimes be a pain in the rear. He showed in the way his character bounced But Edward was different. He didn't care that he was extraordinarily beautiful. His perseverance was all that mattered. He could ace all his classes without looking at the teacher. He knew had to use his fingers—he played a damn good piano. He can make laugh even when he's not trying to be funny and he has great tasted it books and music. He plays on the basketball team, and he can run like Mr. Speedy.

He barely looked at girls, which suited me just fine. All the girls at this school were pretty much slut snobs—not including Alice and Rosalie, despite their skin show, they went fully clad for there guys. And though I didn't really understand it—a girl shouldn't have to dress up like that to get a guy that cares for them. Right?

"Hey Bella!"

Darn! I was caught off my guard. My solid, well built up guard! Ughh, Mike Newton. Some people are more easily provoked then others. Edward took my moment of bolt from the blue and pushed my hand into the fawn table.

"Quantum of Solstice," Edward muttered flimsily. And then followed by a series of swear words from Emmett.

I felt the rush of blood that ran from my ears to the pale of my cheeks. Edward was grinning smugly and my own face sullen placed a fake smile and turned involuntary towards the blond pup. Sure Mike was nice, but he was so agitating. And I felt like he intruded on my bubble. It felt ever since per-school that he's been following me around. Sometimes he would even walk me to my classes, well actually frequently. Which was sweet and all…but he had the insane foolish imagination, and had obviously deluded himself into believing we were 'meant to be.' The, "hey Swan wanna go see a romance tonight' and the 'I saved you a seat Bella!' …Was quite annoying. But it was less numerous; Edward who had seen how much it really bothered me so much stopped thinking it was cute and all a sudden Mike laid low. As much as I tried to hide it Edward was the only person who could battle it out of me. I never knew what he said to Mike, but it made a hell of a difference. And as much as I was spread out with hazy emotions, I was relieved to.

"Hi Mike," I said civilly. Edward's superior grin turned into a heartless glare. I shot him a warning glance, "Erm, what's up?" That was harmless tight?

He opened his mouth but was just as quickly was interrupted, "Let's go Bella, prom tickets don't last forever." Mike's face fell and I gave him a small smile before Edward pulled me to his side and out the cafeteria doors.

"Thanks, for that," I sighed gratefully. Edward shrugged, smiling over his ultra white teeth. "Newton and his cards," Edward rolled his eyes.

I half smiled and then asked, "are they even selling tickets?" I fiddled with the sleeve of my blue sweater.

It was true. Prom, Edward and I were going together for our semaphore year. As friends, of course. And the only way he got me into going was that stupid rite thing was the battle of Halo-3 unleashed. It was a tie, a two-three series. Emmett interrupted us and Edward took the bolt like he always does. It was only a month away and the days only got shorter.

Emmett and Rosalie would graduate this year and the rest of us would miss them a lot. I didn't want prom to come, I didn't want it to end.

Edward's voice suddenly forced me out of my melancholy thoughts, "What Bella?" Concern. "What's wrong Tinkle Bells?" I grimaced at his favourite nick-name that he personally gave to me.

"Nothing," I lied and then looked at my watch after I saw his raw frown, "bell's going to ring, don't feel like philosophy I guess."

He rolled his eyes and his hand tucked itself under my chin, making me look at his soft green eyes, "Talk B."

I heaved with a sigh and told him the truth—except the prom part, we stick to out gaming: win or lose.

He was reassuring and promising and Edward all at the same time, "you know it's not like that. We'll see them from time to time."

"Exactly," I snapped, surprising the both of us, "from time to time," I quoted his words in a sour tone.

The bell rang startling us both. This was one of my few classes without Edward.

"I'll see you later," I told him, "I'm s—"

He pressed two perfect fingers to my lips, "don't even think about it."

I couldn't contain my grimace, "bye."

I hadn't even turned around when he said, "hey," and engulfed me in one of teddy bear hugs. I breathed in his scent, a bit sweaty from basketball practice I assumed, with a hint of soothing cologne, not to strong and not to light.

I smiled. It was an ordinary day. And like Renee liked to say, as usual as the 'run of the mill.'

**?**_** Like? Love? Review? **_

_**I've seen the Dark Night, it was awe-inspiring *eyes roll***_

_**Tanya rolled in the next chap, keep your eyes open. **_


	3. A long roe to hoe

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 –A long roe to hoe– EPOV

Bella was blushing a brilliant shade of red and looking sullen, but it was still cute no matter what. "It wasn't _that_ good," she muttered grimly. I laughed and told her she 'loved it'. She was referring to the movie we just saw, after this afternoon's rumble in the cafeteria. I guess it was good Newton showed up when he did because my arm was ready to snap. But that didn't mean I wouldn't give him a black eye, or maybe worse, if he even went in close proximity to Bella. The first time was a warning, but he was pushing his luck now. And Bella may look fragile because she's so slender nevertheless she's tough. That's one thing I never underestimate about my girl, even though I show it differently from time to time. But tonight she looked different, still beautiful, and I wasn't afraid to think all the same to tell her. She was wearing a matching out fit—blue jeans that clung nicely to her legs, and a blue coat jacket that Alice had forced her into purchasing.

I sighed. At times it was hard not to admire your so hot BFF. Bella and I had been most excellent friends since pre-school, and our parents knew each other before we were born so we were like bro and sis. I sighed again and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder on out way to the car—natural as breathing. She was comfortable with it. I was comfortable with it.

Emmett and Rosalie parted to Em's monster Jeep. And Alice and Jasper followed Bella and I back to my Volvo. Silver—my favourite color. When Bella first saw it, I offered her a drive. She didn't like my over 100 morph rule. It was one of my favourite memories of all the days we just hung out and it was pleasurable and scary and exhilarating. It was mostly enlivening because Bella was there laughing hysterically into my chest after a serious robust of her silly qualms. We were on a deserted road and I knew how to drive with my eyes closed. But I slowed down, because she was my girl, and I would never give her a reason to beat me up.

* * *

Emmett gave Alice and I a ride the next morning. It was a bumpy travel, and as much as I liked driving with no limits—occasionally, Emmett scary the wholly hell life out of me. As much as I loved him, so unpredictable he so was.

I saw Bella from across the parking lot—she was wearing a black-red sweater, with her skinny jeans, they weren't as tight though, tucked into her boots, with Tyler Crowley at her side. He was a good kid, decent, I guess. I hadn't noticed my eyebrows were furrowed until Bella waved at me, a smile of relief widening on her face. And immediately my own smirk became visible through the rain.

I walked with Bella to our first class, surprised she was so quiet, "so what's up?" I watched as a warm blush crept over her cheeks.

Her shoulders heaved with a sigh, "Tyler wanted to know if I wanted to go to prom," she murmured, her eyes sceptical of my expression.

I felt the tiniest tightening in my eyebrows, "oh—well Bella I'm not st—" she cut me off before I could say more.

"I told him that I was already going with you, as friends," she seemed a little disgruntled that I hadn't already jumped to that conclusion, and I smiled apologetically at her.

"Then what's the problem?" And then it dawned on me, "did you want to—"

"Edward, stop," she sighed while tucking s brown lock behind her ear, and I hate that I upset her. I was glad I had five minutes until the bell rang to make it right. "He asked me out to dinner Friday night, and I couldn't think of a nice way to say no."

"Oh, I can tell him to back off."

She groaned theatrically, "I don't know how it works Edward, how to 'date.'" She made little quotation marks in the air and brought her voice down to whisper because of the people walking by us into class. "It's not me," she rolled her deep brown eyes. "And I wouldn't have to explain this to a girl."

I grimaced at my next choice of words, only the first part, "I'm just as clueless as you Bella, in this line of achievements, but trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Huh?" I laughed at her adorable expression.

"Look at you, your beautiful and funny and you listen to Muse. Who wouldn't love you as much as I do?"

A smile crept over her lips, nonetheless she was trying really hard not let it show. I wanted her to. "Your making me blush," and then she mocked punched me in the shoulder.

I chuckled and then said the words because they were true and I wanted my best friend to hear them, "I meant every word Tinkle Bells."

"Thank you." She laughed, music to my ears, "c'mon we're gonna be late," and then grabbed my hand and then led us to our first class.

* * *

My second class was environmental science and I wasn't looking forward to it as much, because that was one of my classes without Bella. I was there right on the bell talking with Ben and Angela. They were cool, and I knew they were secretly dating, because of all the secret grins they threw each other during class. I opened my books and started reading into the next chapter we were currently reading.

"Boys and girls," Mr' Banner begun, treating us like kindergartens and feeding us his 'boys and girls' bullshit. "This is Tanya Dena Lie, our foreign exchange student, let's welcome her to Forks," I didn't look up, to caught up in the theory, "you can take a seat beside Mr. Cullen in the back."

Wow, this book is fascinating. Huh, never knew…

I heard the chair beside make a loud squealing sound against the aluminium floor and to be honest I was more then just a little annoyed. But I brushed it off quickly, but not before I saw her…

* * *

_BPOV_

When I walked into the cafeteria with, everyone was already at the table. And they were all focused on Edward—who hated being center of center of attention—but could deal with it better then me. Edward had his hands against his head looking pissed off, and if I didn't know any better: embarrassed?

"What's with him?" I asked. "Em did you—"

"Bella," Alice interrupted, looking oddly tense. And well, that made me anxious. Rosalie had a crease in between her eye brows and Jasper's calm era thing suddenly had no effect on the world.

It was Emmett's say, his buoyant uncaring happy voice that told me, "He's in love!" Edward groaned, which I took as a confirmation.

I looked from every single one of their faces, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett—with my eyebrows smashed together in a tense line, and lastly Edward who was looking at me through tight narrowed eyes. And then I fell over laughing. If Alice and Jasper hadn't helped me I would have drowned in my own furious giggles. Emmett gaffed with me and we laughed together in utter bliss.

"There's a story involved," Rosalie muttered, her lips curved into an amused smirk. "He's just not man enough to spit it out."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I wiped away a tear. I would have patted Edward's shoulder or something but Alice and Rosalie were both at his side today. "In love? With who?"

He pursed his lips and suddenly he had this icky magical gleam in his eye. Whoa. "Tanya," his voice was grudgingly admiring.

"The hot foreign exchange student in fitness!" Emmett snorted, I slapped the back of his head and grinned at Rosalie. She mouthed thank you and then shot Em death glares.

"So did she fall head over heels or what?" I asked, biting the side of my lip.

Edward's green eyes turned a shade darker, "the literal opposite."

I felt my cheeks twirl in anticipation, "well c'mon, give us some fine points!" Alice and Rosalie squealed in agreement, "what happened?" I almost bounced in my seat.

He sighed, and his eyes quickly darted around the cafeteria, I followed them around the room, "Well…" And then he launched into his story.

_**Merry Christmas! :P**_

_**I'm tired, and its holidays and I don't feel like editing, or stretching this out to any further extent, hehe. I'll make Edward's story as funny as I possibly can, suggestions welcomed. Do you want it in B or Ed's point of view? **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock my world!**_

_**I don't exactly know when I'll next update, I'm moving, again*sighs. So tis will be pretty hectic all around, but I promise to make time to write. And if I can't I vow to put an A/N up. **_

_**Mind leaving a little something-something in my stocking. It is Christmas after all. Right? Wink* :D**_

* * *


	4. Crush, the crush

**

* * *

**

So sorry for updating late, I recently moved and I'm just always busy, especially now that high school's all, homework, homework, homework, a blah, a blah, a blah!!! AHHH! Sorry, what a lame excuse. I think. Anywho...

Thanks for all the wonderful and kind reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this piece of work, that came off the top of my head. Any new songs, I'm falling off the good ol' music rack...

Chapter 3 –Crush, the crush– Bella

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

I bit my bottom lip as Edward continued tohammer his pencil on his binder. Jeez, that kid could be so annoying at times. We'd been studying for hours almost every night this week, and only taking breaks to munch a snack down or have a little mid noon brawl to take our strain away and have some fun. Tonight was different however, I was edgy and off my seat because of the whole Tyler thing.

I didn't like the outfit Alice laid out for me. A pair of too tight jeans and a scanty blouse that was much too revealing. Edward told me I look nice. But he gave me the big brother look, so I figured he had to say it. I would do the same for him if he needed convincing but honestly it's Edward. And he always looked good. Bronze hair, nice abs, who wouldn't drool? Sometimes I even had to catch myself.

I watched as Edward's eyes lit up and his pencil scrawled rapidly on his binder. My eye twitched, but for no good reason. I craftily peeked over his shoulder. It was a sketch of…

"Why don't you just act contrite for drooling and ask her to an etiquette night on the town."

I could almost hear his eyes roll. "It's called common courtesy…and she thinks I'm a goofball."

Edward could be so naïve sometimes, he had to know how wonderful he is. I bit the edge of my lip to keep a titter in, "I _think_ if you describe her that wholly, then it's physically impossible for her to be that cunning."

"Can we not talk about this?" That surprised me. All the same it took me completely off guard. Edward and I could have a discussion about anything. It saddened me I had to use the words almost everything. He must be really embarrassed, more so then I might have ever believed. He must be _in love_. I couldn't register the words in my mind. Not my BFF. Not Edward. His eyes don't fall easy. The girls that go to Forks High School go to unpredictable lengths when Edward's involved. I would be on familiar terms with that.

"Shouldn't you're rendezvous be here by now?" He smiled evilly and cocked a finger at his watch.

And then oddly, hearing the bell as it rang from down stairs I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't want to go," I pretended to pout, and then dove in, "I want to hang about here and here all the things you want to sing you're darling—"

"Go Bella," his green eyes were mysteriously amused, and he was trying ridiculously hard not to smile, "oh and also not to late."

I grimaced and then smacked his arm, "carry on," I eyed the half done portrait, unable to be as stricken as always by his arty talents. "It's really great Edward." I sighed and walk waveringly to towards my door.

"Bella!" I sighed and turned around warily to look at him, "you look beautiful." His voice was unexpectedly gentle and if I didn't know my own eyes better I'd proclaim his gleaming emerald eyes turned a shade greener.

I cleared my throat noisily, feeling inarticulate and privileged, "thanks on behalf of making my date think I'm blushing because of _him_," I smirked.

He smiled, his crooked smile, "it's all in the reading."

* * *

I looked out the side window, trying to battle away my wistful thoughts. Why did I agree to go to the _Lodge _with Tyler? Oh right he cornered me in the hall way and begged me to go out with him and give _us_ a chance. So maybe I should have filled Edward in on some of the more prominent details…But why should I concern him about something so stupid as my insignificant insecurities.

It's not that Tyler and I aren't friends, but we don't know each other in a way that I presume either of us could be hopeful for some kind of affiliation. So far this rendezvous was a total nickel down the open drain. Our first conversation was about how Tyler and his big score: Guys and their sports. Eyes, three-sixty roll. For the next half an hour he talked about his favourite teacher, his most admired basketball player, his approval for the Lodge, his English essay that he was having difficulty with….

I guess just I ought to have been content I wasn't obliged to contribute a whole lot to the chinwag.

"Me and Mike were thinking of making a band you know, I was thinking of paying drums since I practically own it and Mike wants to play guitar, says it pulls in the chicks."

"That's really cool," I garbled, "Forks could use some…excitement." I didn't comment on the Mike part, saving that for later.

He beamed at me, his teeth showing from under his lips.

"Is that good?" He was referring to my untouched smoked rib.

I felt my face scrunch up a bit, "Er, its fine, I just don't eat meat a lot…"

His eyes widened, "are you a vegetarian! I'm so sorry Bella! I feel so bad, I really didn't know—" I kept opening my mouth to protest his words but he continued to torment himself.

"Tyler, I eat fish all the time," we both sighed, his relief, mine regretful. I smiled—the best one I could summon up, and then I told him I was going to the rest room.

I locked myself in the handicap stall and pulled my cell phone out of my purse in a haste of determination.

"Do you remember that time when we snuck into Mr. Banner's class and stole his onion trophy?"

The words were slow and confused, "sure, I remember that….Emmett tricked us into it, when we were playing truth or dare…Are you okay, you're not usually—"

"And you wouldn't let me go on my own so you came with me."

"You could have got in weeps of trouble and being you," we both knew he was referring to my clumsy and ill-fated balance. "You could have got into a mess over something so stupid as a dare."

It was silent for a second. "So Tyler's not that dreamy after all?"

I breathed a heavy sigh, "I know this is entirely _dire_ of me for asking, and I feel wretched for even thinking it because I know you have better things to do then come and pick up you're best friend from her bummer date," my voice was sweet and rapturous, "not that I was really looking forward to it—"

"The Lodge?"

I sighed, though I already felt relieved after calling Edward, "You are my light in shining armour Edward Anthony Cullen."

His laugh bubbled on the other side, "Let me find my keys."

I took my time trudging back to Tyler, entirely comforted Edward would be here in less then a few minutes. But as fast as my wonderful relief had appeared it vanquished just as swiftly. In its place a wave of insecurity and vulnerably washed through me.

"Bella!" Tyler yelped. "You were a while in there." I did my best to keep my expression smooth. "Look who dropped by?!"

Mike Newton. And. Tanya Dena Lie.

Oh lord.

"Hi, I don't think we've met?" Tanya reached out for my hand, a smile on her unflawed relaxed features. Okay so Edward deserves someone like her. Someone pretty, and as far as English class goes, she's pretty darn smart. But why I felt consequently uncomfortable as soon as saw I her…I couldn't put in plain words, my twisted feelings.

I glanced at her palm, and then back to her and we shook hands. Something in the pit of my bones, the arc of my reflection made me feel threatened. And yet I felt tall precisely the moment out hands unclasped.

"You're in my English class, right?" I pretended to play _not bright. _

"Er," she ran a hand through a lock of strawberry blond hair, "I believe so."

Mike was starring at me weirdly, one eye cocked up like he was trying to tell me something.

"You guys should sit with me and Bella?" Tyler patted the seat beside him, beseeching me to side by him.

"Actually," I began…

"Sorry gentleman," Edward nodded in Tyler and Mike's direction, his voice soft, "and Tanya," he smiled at Tanya, without really looking at her—I somehow, managed to keep a fiery giggle in. "But there's a crisis back home so I'm going to give Bella here a drive," Edward placed his hand on my shoulder.

I had to bite my lip from smirking. Tyler and Mike both looked startled by his appearance, and Tyler looked a little angry. I suppose I would have been as well if things were switched the other way around, but really I wouldn't be. Nevertheless the thing that really caught my eye was….the way Tanya's mouth was pursed outwardly and her eyes were focused on Edward's hand.

"Yeah," I say slightly baffled by the scene in front of me, "We should go."

Edward assisted me while I put my coat on, I felt awkward and self-conscious among the scrutiny of our audience.

"Cya Bella, we should do this again," Tyler winked.

My eyes widened in disbelief. Edward turned us both around before I could respond and I was now starring at him like he was my white knight. But his own emerald green eyes were knotted together, like something dreadful was bothering him.

"Thanks," I breathed, my eyes struggled to make sense of his mood in the dark grey shadows of his warm car. I focused on his hands, afraid the knuckles would magically break the white pale skin. "Edward? What's wrong?" He didn't respond, rather pulled out of the parking lot with a serious expression that was hard to make out. And then it occurred to me. His bizarre uncanny reaction: Tanya. "I'm sorry; I didn't know she was even going to be there, she showed up with Mike a couple minutes before you came."

I twisted my hands in my lap, and waited patiently for him to say something.

His voice was flat, and as hard as ice, "Newton was starring at you're… "

I felt my eye brows know, "my…"

"Are you going to make me spell it out?"

"Huh?"

"He was starring at you're chest," he repeated, the words somehow more bottomless this time.

"Oh." _Oh._ Creepy. "Well that's the most he's ever going to see," I tried unsuccessfully to make a joke of the whole dreary thing.

I expected him to laugh but his grip on the steering wheel only tightened.

"Edward it's really—"

"If you value my sanity at all Bella, you will not say the word fine." His hair was pointing in every direction and he ran his hair through it roughly with his slender fingers.

"It's spine-chilling all right. But really it doesn't matter at—"

He groaned, frustrated.

"Well," I sighed, since I clearly wasn't going to win this battle. "At least something good came of this night." I glanced outside my side window.

"And what was that?" No change in his frame of mind.

"Tanya couldn't take her eyes off you…"

If it wasn't so dark I may possibly have teased him for blushing which I was certain he was, "and I think-" I paused, "I think it was because she was jealous."

He sighed, "Stop trying to make me feel better Bella."

I grinned, "I think I have the answers to solve you're qualms Cullen."

He parked in front of my house. The lights were on and a curtain peeking from inside was all too visible.

"Furthermore?" He was calmer now, no doubt for the reason that I was going straight to my room and under a warm quilt, and then dialling his number to tell him all about by nightmare/date.

I was confident, "we are going to make you're crush jealous."

**So next chap is the commencement of the surreal extravagant madnessssss! **

**I know I promised to put an AN up but I think it would have been meaningless. **

**I would like to be informed on any grammar mistakes, if ya'll home dogs don't mind. **

**This isn't my greatestwok, in fact I really don't think its right, you know?**

**I have exams soon so I just wanted to post this. I'm gonna go study my rear off and possibly fall asleep during so…zzzzzzz**

**But I would love to hear what you guys think, and comments and suggestions on how to improve it. I really am for suggestions, this is usually part where I ruin the story. I'm not underestimating myself, however I'm being honest with all you readers. **

**If I get ten reviews I promise (pinkie swear) on my soul to update very, very soon. **

**Truly yours, **

**Eclipseee. **

* * *


	5. Out in the open

**_

* * *

_**

Hey fellow readers,

**_I just put up a poll and I need you to respond so I can presume whether I'm on the right track with this story._**

**_I keep getting alerts, which is touching, but every time I try to write (frequently) I just can't, because it's just not motivational, that or a really bad writer's block. And every writer needs some incentive. A purpose. _**

**_I feel kind of silly for this but I really needed to put it out there._**

**_Anyway, please take a couple minutes to flip through the poll and see which route is best for the next chapter._**

**_I changed my name to bluebeard33 cuz it sounds awesome and I have this odd obsession with names so sorry for the confusion._**

**_I hope you guys stick with this story because I'm not giving up on it._**

**_Thanks for being so understanding. _**

**_bluebeard33/eclipseee._**

* * *


	6. Bella's Nightmare

**

* * *

**

This chapter took a while.

**And I didn't finish it. **

_**AMELIA CULLEN LUVS VISHOUS**_**, author of No longer friends or enemies, you guys should go over and read it if you haven't already. She made this chapter an end and helped greatly. I hope she sticks around because you're an amazing writer! Thank you!!**

**Bella's Nightmare**

Bella exhaled a long breath of air as she entered Edward's car. She watched Edward as he walked around the car and climbed into the passenger seat. She had to admit that he looked handsome tonight. His black dress shirt outlined the contrast with his pale skin masking a perfect elegance along with his features. He complimented her and then revved the engine, leaving Bella to be happy that he couldn't see her blush in the dark. With another sigh Bella played distractedly with the hem of her coat, Alice had insisted on dressing her up for her birthday and Bella, easy for guilt trips, stubbornly gave in.

She wore an elegant black dress made from a unique soft texture Alice had picked up on her trip to Italy. It was worth over a large quantity that Bella would have fainted had she heard. Edward had made Alice promise when he saw the price tag. The dress was strapless and reached Bella's knees. Rosalie had fixed her hair, making each lock into long unique curls that had Edward a little stunned by her appearance. Renee had picked out her black leather flats that Bella was keen on wearing them whether Alice or Rose approved or not. If anything she didn't want to worry about her sense of balance anymore then she needed to tonight.  
Bella's eyes widened as the car accelerated, racing past the town's limits.

She had not been aware of where they were going and now panicked she looked at Edward for comfort. "I thought we were going to your house." It sounded like a question.

Edward's answered warily, he had made a promise to his family as well the fact he was in on it. "We are." He was persistent tonight; he wanted Bella to have a good time, even if it killed him. But he refused to give away the surprise. He always believed that Bella was to good to be true, that he didn't deserve such a loyal friend such as her. But she always stuck by his side, and that's what struck Edward the most. Edward chanced a glance at Bella unable to smile at her. He had never seen her more mature, more beautiful.  
Bella's confusion to Edward's words turned to irritation. "Then why are we leaving Forks?"

Edward chuckled, "You'll see," and the way he said it, sounded like a promise to Bella's ears.  
They drove in silence for the rest of the outing. Edward aerated with excitement, yet he appeared to calm to Bella who watched the road slide beneath her in a daze. The word party popped into her mind every few minutes leaving her to calm herself over and over again.

Half an hour later they arrived.

Well almost.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed as Edward hesitated about to blind fold her eyes.

He was unsure what to tell her, "Alice?"

Bella's eyes narrowed, "Touché." she responded in a beleaguered resonance.

Edward tied the piece of fabric around Bella's eyes and then climbed out of the car to help her. "C'mon, cherry dragon," he laughed seeing as Bella exhaled angrily through her nose, her face definitely red enough to pass as a cherry.

He put two arms around her shoulders and told her not to trip or Alice would surely kill him for tarnishing Bella's dress. "We've got a short block to walk," he told her, and then as he noticed her lip tremor, "Are you cold?" Bella shook her head feeling dread as he took off his jacket.

"Edward," she grumbled, "I'm fine, you'll get sick, stop it! Edward . . ."

Edward ignored her comments, "Here," he helped her fit her arms in the sleeved of his jacket, and rolled up the rims because they were so long.

Bella wasn't surprised by the gesture, but she was she was flattered, "Thanks," she whispered and feeling a warmth in her she had never witnessed before, she was glad she couldn't see him.

After a minute or two Bella thought she could hear something like sound crashes "Is there an ocean nearby?" Edward caught the tremor in her voice and laughed, feeling instinctive to pull her closer to his chest. Somehow, he held back."Nothing to worry about Bells, words of honor."

Bella sighed, "Are we there yet?"

"Yep."

Bella gulped, "We could always not surprise Bella and go to you're house and- "

"Shh," Edward cautioned, "Hold on to me." Edward led Bella up a narrow wooden bridge, being so cautious and careful. "We're here," Edward sighed. "Are you ready?"

Bella swallowed the vile in her throat she wanted to sound convincing, "More than I'll ever be . . . which is probably a 'no'." Edward didn't laughed at her and ran a hand threw his hair, bracing himself.

Edward let go of Bella's hand to spin the wheel and opened the door. He then proceeded to lead Bella into the warmth of a more confined area.

As soon as he released the blind fold from Bella's eyes he whispered very quietly in her ear, "Surprise."

Followed by the biggest chorus of 'Happy Birthday Bella" there ever was.

Bella felt a sway in her knees and was glad she had Edward to lean against. Edward knew he was in for it, but Bella's attention was easily distracted. She saw her parents standing near Edward's parents and she felt her cheeks glow crimson. She smiled for the guests, it was pathetic, Bella was sure.

She saw Angela, Mike, Tyler, she could have pointed out every face in the crowd. And when she looked around with tear filled eyes, it became all too overwhelming. This was Forks High school in a cruise.

Speaking of, the place was gigantic. There was a large wood floored dance floor surrounded by elegant round tables, all for the guests. The walls were hard interior masked by white windows and shining doors and big walls. And to top it all off, there was a silver disco ball handing from the center of the room and below the dance floor.

Bella had never been more infuriated in her life. "How. Could. You?" She spoke each word indistinctly, keeping a content smile on as the people rounded toward her.

Edward didn't have a chance to answer as the crowd doubled on her. It was a very long night.

...

Edward had joined Bella while she talked to most of their friends and kept her company as well because he wanted to hang out with his best friend on her birthday. They talked to many people but seeing as Bella was fed up with attention he had dragged her on to the deck.

"You." She pointed a finger at his chest. "You-" Bella couldn't even think of a bad enough word, "You suck! You rented a yacht?" She had left her coat inside but was too upset to care she welcomed the mist from the water. And that's when she saw the balloons, the banners, and the mind-boggling horror.

Not only was the _inside_ but it was an exact monument on the deck, surrounded with tables and Bella didn't want to admit- even to herself, that it was gorgeous.

Edward shifted awkwardly he had expected her reaction, but least of all towards himself. "This is Esme and Carlisle's ship, you know they wouldn't mind...and of course we all know Alice," he added quite amused.

Bella pursed her lips thoughtfully. She assumed if she could spend time with her friends then maybe she would allow herself to loosen up a bit.  
Emmett bound into Bella, throwing her in the air. To Bella it felt like she was three years old again when Charlie and Renee would spin her in the air. "Emmett put me down," she scowled while Edward and Alice burst into laughter. Jasper smirked unable to contain his laughter. Rosalie came into view and commanded Em to share. Bella's scowl turned into a grimace. But after a minute she bucked under her own laughter.  
"I can't believe you guys all knew about this! Do you want to torture me?"

Alice answered, "Where's the surprise in that and of course not!" And then she spun her body into an elegant circle. Jasper asked Alice if she wanted to dance. And as if that controlled the room, it turned all different, halos of rainbow lights surrounding the room bounding off in every direction. It was dark and too passionate Bella presumed.

Rosalie and Emmett followed them.

Bella grinned at them, Edward noticing the spark in Bella's, gently grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

Bella looked at Edward in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Edward laughed, "You're acting like we've never done this before?" Bella stood awkwardly while Edward placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on his right arm. He then proceeded to resting both his hands on her slim waist.

"Yeah, you're right," Bella agreed, and then added, "When we were five years old."  
Edward chuckled quietly, remembering. "So what's the difference now?" He waited for her answer when Bella didn't speak.

Bella hesitated while Edward's green eyes bored into her own, "I guess...I don't know, the difference may just be that we are _older _now. It's different...Feels like we're supposed to be different too."  
He saw something in her eyes that Bella hadn't meant for him to see, "Yeah, but we'll always be you and me, and we'll never change."

Bella's eyes flickered away, her thoughts frozen.

Edward continued taking her silence as disbelief, "Edward and Bella, bff's since our parents were born."  
That earned a laugh from the birthday girl, "Okay."

Bella sighed, "We're off with the tempo." They were currently listening to 'Hot in here' and they were practically slow dancing in each other's arms. Edward didn't mind. Neither did Bella.

"So?"

"So..." Bella looked away from Edward's awaiting green eyes. She caught the figure of Tanya and her answer rolled off her tongue. "So maybe we do some dirty boogie thus we can make your lover envious."

Edward's voice was livid with disbelief. "You want to dance to this? Not the Bella I know," he presumed. He watched as she rolled her dark brown eyes. He saw the determination in them and knew there was no way in hell he was getting out of this disaster.

"Come on! Like Alice said, where's the fun in this if we don't have a little fun?" Bella smirked at Edward and he sighed heavily. Edward was stuck with indecision of whether to run and jump off the yacht or to have possibly one of the best/worst nights ever. The second sounded better than the freezing water.

"Let's do it," he smiled at Bella's small figure.

Bella stuck her tongue out and she moved closer to Edward. His breath was caught in his throat as Bella moved against him with sexy movements that he had never even dreamed about, Bella never ceased to amaze him. They danced together in ways that should be illegal, but they loved every second of it. Edward smiled down at Bella who seemed completely at ease, sliding her arms up Edward's chest and making faces now and again to make him laugh. She may have seemed comfortable to Edward but she was just as surprised.

After a few songs, Edward realized that Tanya had left and they were just doing it for the hell of it. He didn't know if he was upset, or if he should be for that matter. Bella blushed darkly and Edward chuckled softly. "Do you want to go home or something? Everyone else has left and we are already docked . . ." Edward said as Bella stared over the shore and out to the dark water.  
"Its beautiful tonight, I thought it was going to be worse," Bella looked at him with a smile.

"It's always beautiful when you're around."

Bella felt her already dark cheeks intensify, and punched Edward mockingly on his shoulder. "So you think we have her hooked?"

Edward watched Bella's eyes dart to the shore, "I don't know," he admitted, with a sheepish smirk, "you had me quite preoccupied back there."

Bella watched the waves with an entirely different way; she didn't want Edward to look at her knowing there was something more on her mind. Her eyes studied the waves intently and not so long after they saw a strange figure…floating… "There's something out there?"

Edward still watching Bella, "I beg your pardon?"

Bella unaware her eyes were stinging refused to take her eyes off the water, "Edward…there's, I think, what if it is someone out there?!" She struggled for breath.

Edward followed her anxious horror filled eyes, distinctly making out a figure floating away from the yacht. His eyes popped wide open before he regained himself, "listen to me Bella," he said sternly, "I need you to inside and get our parents, okay?"

Bella looked like she wanted to say something but instead thought better of it and relinquished herself from Edward's firm hands, "okay," her bottom lip trembled.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise."

Edward looked back towards the sea searching frantically for the body. He saw the figure floating farther and farther away. Edward scrambled to the front of the yacht and saw it riding the waves. Hair pooled around its head and the first thought that ran through his head was.

"Tanya," he whispered. _It was strange to Edward, to feel so much fear for someone he barely knew. For a girl he only felt affection since he first laid eyes on her._ Edward took off his tie and slipped out of his shoes and socks, he dove into the dark water and swam to the body. All he could see was the lining of its features. He pushed against the oncoming waves and grabbed the body then he began swimming to the shore.

Edward and Bella's family were watching over the side of the enormous boat as Edward reached the shore. Everyone ran to him and Rose almost fell over the side of the wooden docking bridge from her heels. Everyone gathered around both Edward and the anonymous limp body. Edward kept mumbling to himself that it wasn't Tanya and Bella felt a stab go through her chest.

They turned the body over and it was . . .

**All reviews must go to ****AMELIA CULLEN LUVS VISHOUS, :D.**

Sorry for posting that again. Had to make a tiny change in the end.

* * *


	7. Mysterious

**

* * *

**

I know that updates are terrible and to-to longgg and I'm so very sorry from the bottom of my heart!

**But school's got me in a hunch and I promise to update during march-break no matter what. **

**I wouldn't have got this chapter out with you AMELIA CULLEN LUVS VISHOUS, thank you so much buddy!**

**And lastly I put a link on my site that provides pictures from this story! I think photobucket's pretty fun, hehe. I would love to get fan-made pictures from you guys. I'm thinking of having a contest soon, the winner would get....you tell meee!**

**Keep in my mind for this chapter that Bella doesn't carry around a purse or a cell phone. Te he.**

**Chapter 6**

**Mysterious**

…They turned the body over and it was…

The unmoving colorless delineate of the much unexpected Tyler Crowley.

Before anyone around the body had time to react a horrendous screech hit the roof from behind the Cullen's and the Swan's. A crowd of people came to a stop a few feet away from where the panorama took place. Bella turned away from the pale lifeless face of Tyler feeling an awful complaint in the hollow of her abdomen.

Had it only been a week ago he had requested a date from her? A minority of hours ago he had wished her a happy birthday? The thoughts

Carlisle proceeded to give him CPR and Charlie no longer himself, he was Chief Swan. Esme was talking frantically into a mobile phone, explaining the unpleasant incident if it was that at all.

She then watched as Emmett and Jasper ran further away from view to retrieve supplies.

Bella shook off the stinging tears and hastened to Edward's pending side. Her voice was masked with an unmistakably odd melancholy, "Jesus Edward," Bella breathed; she helped him up with the assistance of Alice and walked him into the interior the yacht.

They carried him to one of the counters—ignoring his futile protests sounding from his depressed quivering lips.

"I'm going to go and get blankets." Alice said with a quiet voice compared to her usually high pitched squealing.

Bella nodded and stayed with Edward, "You're freezing."

Edward lay in the sandy area, shivering beyond words. His arms were crossed over his chest as he tried to warm himself. Bella lay next to him and hugged him to give him some warmth. He clung to her with shaky limbs as if his life depended on it, which it did. Bella shook her head softly as she thought about what was going through his head. _He thought it was Tanya._ The thought made Bella want to suppurate but she controlled herself for Edward's sake.

Alice came scrambling back with five blankets and a fresh pair of clothes. She threw the sheets over Bella and Edward and handed Bella the clothes. "I can't just take off his clothes and put them on him." Bella said with wide eyes.

"Bella please, you need to get over your insecurities and think of Edward. I need to help Carlisle with Tyler," Alice ran off back to the lifeless body and Bella looked at Edward.

"P-p-p-p-please. J-just p-put them on me," Edward stammered as he grasped the blankets. Bella nodded as she bit back the tears, she hated seeing Edward so vulnerable. Bella kept the blankets over him slightly as she slipped off his soaking clothes. She couldn't help but stare at his chest for a bit as she slipped his shirt off and put a nice warm one over him. She helped him slip out of his pants and he took off his boxers as she handed the dry pair to him. "I need you t-t-to help me with my pants."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," she mumbled as she pulled down the blankets a little bit. Bella didn't even glance at his boxers as she helped him yank on his pants. Edward zipped them up and buttoned it. She scooted to him under the blankets to keep him warm but then she realized that her clothes were wet.

"I'll be back, okay?" she asked.

Edward nodded and pulled the blankets closer to him. Bella ran as fast as she could to the yacht and inside, she went into a room and found some clothes in a drawer. She slipped out of her clothes and into a new outfit in record time. When she turned around, someone was standing behind her.

"Tanya?"

Her blue eyes were misty, the edges rimmed with red. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I - -he's dead." Her lips shivered, her entire frame shaking uncontrollably, "...He....Tyler...is dead..."

Bella apathetically read the honesty in Tanya's eyes and then felt guilty about it subsequently. Bella couldn't vigor herself to be miserable about Tyler's passing away but she felt responsible in a way and accountable for not feeling more remorse. Bella swallowed hard, and exhaled a shallow breath, "c'mon." She guided Tanya towards the door but she shakes herself away from Bella.

She shook her head in ire and then spoke through the thick moisture that was her tears, "He didn't just fall over board Bella. The bruises on his body prove it was an attempt – a reliable venture at death."

. . .

The next week was particularly chaotic and for Bella rather painful. The rumors of Tyler's bereavement were extreme and flying in different wild directions until eventually they headed for a fate spiral towards the ground. It was a case even Charlie felt obligated to carry out. It was murder, so numerous people say. Bella was even on the list on perpetrators. Which came as a relatively shock, but were anyone else who had noticed the body they would have been high on her list of suspicions, perhaps.

Bella hated to admit the truth to herself but she couldn't quite ignore the wedge between her and Edward. And candidly she wasn't positive if she could broach the subject that was her birthday. _Please don't be Tanya. _

After all it was more than just a horrifying ruin.

Bella would often dream about that night. Sometimes they were nightmares other times…She would wonder what would happen if she and Edward had still been on the dock and if she had not seen the floating corpses.

She was more astounded then not but she and Tanya seemed to be on a one floor's length. They talked occasionally but Bella still adamant kept her reserve out of harm's way.

Friday afternoon Alice declared a shopping date.

Bella exhaled noisily in response. "Alice, less then a week ago someone we both know died. How can shopping be on your mind right _now_?"

Alice's lips turned into a broken-hearted pout. "Please Bella, please…with a cherry on top…"

Rosalie smiled eagerly.

Bella garbled an incoherent, "sure, sure…" and then watched the guys across from them while they laughed and joked.

And right then she pledged to be a boy in her next life.

"We've been walking around for hours."

"Oh stop whining!" Alice chirped as she skipped around with five bags on each arm.

"See this is why she has crappy wardrobe," Rosalie rolled her eyes and Bella gasped.

Bella stopped and it took them a while to realize that she had stopped walking. "What now?"

Alice stomped her foot like a little kid.

"Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Bella pleaded. "This week has been torture. So, please, enough. Can we just go home?"

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and back at Bella, "Three more stores and then we will go home, okay?"

Bella sighed as she thought about it, "Fine."

Alice squealed and Rose rolled her eyes, they turned around and began to walk away. Bella had to jog to keep up as they went to one store, she stopped and stared inside. "Oh. . . . you have got to be kidding me?" Alice and Rose grabbed one of each of Bella's arms and dragged her into the Hollister store.

"Oh stop it! They have cute clothes and . . . .it wouldn't be to terrible to update your wardrobe" Rose burst out laughing as Alice smiled sheepishly. "It's true." They threw a few shirts at Bella and shoved her into one of the fitting rooms, all she could do was try the shirts on or die. A horrible, miserable death.

When she tried on about three shirts she liked them and that was a huge shock. She had sworn to herself that she would never step one foot in the cologne smelling store and she didn't realize how nice the clothes were.

Alice and Rose ended up dragging her to Victoria Secret and a nice shoe store before they were out of the mall completely. "See it wasn't _that_ bad." Alice smiled through the rear-view mirror.

Bella mumbled under her breath, "that bad."

Bella informed Alice and Rosalie that she would meet up with them at the diner in an hour. They offered to come but Bella knew them too well to discern they would die of boredom in a library.

So now ten minutes later she was walking down a desolate street. It wasn't to dark, but the twilight landscape made Bella feel anxious. All she could hear were her own footsteps and then not too soon another set. All of a sudden she began to feel paranoid and turned her cranium around to see four men at least four yards away. They were looking in Bella's direction and as soon as she turned her head back around one of them shrieked, "Hey Sugar!"

Bella felt her face heat up. What was she thinking, traveling on foot to a book store, on a deserted road with nothing other than strangers who were fearless to approach her…she just prayed it wouldn't dare come to that.

She rounded the corner and with great utter relief and entered the petite sized book store. A beautiful surge of relief ran through her chilled spine. It was very warm compared to outside and as soon as Bella eyed the rows of shelved she felt less apprehensive. She asked the woman at the counter about a group of men outside and she glared at the door, "Oh yes, I know those hooligans! I'll call the cops immediately sweetie."

Bella's heart-rate stuttered, "thank you."

She spent half an hour in the shop. Bella's own interests perking, whenever she came across any Shakespeare literature, or old classic novels. _I suppose the time had gone faster than I had intended_. Bella ended up buying five novels. Two by Shakespeare, one by an anonymous poet, along with two Linda Shaiwl.

The temperature had decreased and she had happened to leave behind her coat with Alice. Bella sighed and then as if things couldn't possibly get any worse it began downpour light drops of moisture.

Bella groaned out loud, it wasn't supposed to rain today! "Great," she muttered.

Down the same lane Bella's eyes scanned around for the four men not only four yards away. She swiftly turned her back away and continued walking. Through the light mist she could hear their laughter bounding up and down the narrow road, "Hey Sugar! Why don't you come over here and play with us?!"

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and began to walk quickly. Realization came upon me a second late; they were under the influence.

All of a sudden Bella's anxiety flared and each of her steps increased pace one at a time. She scurried down the next turn hoping that she had lost them. She didn't hear them behind her so it felt safe to start sprinting without worry. If she could just reach the next corner point they would be too intoxicated to try anything perilous.

Bella knew she still had a couple of blocks to walk. And that put a chunk in her armor. It was vacant all around. The street lamps were the only source of light and Bella felt so silly for taking so long at the book store. Then as if things weren't as bad as they were, the rain began to get more hazardous and Bella's lips trembled.

And the feeling, the trembling, the painful anxiety, it reminded Bella of the night Tyler past.

_Bella watched the waves with an entirely different way; she didn't want Edward to look at her knowing there was something more on her mind. Her eyes studied the waves intently and not so long after they saw a strange figure…floating… "There's something out there?"_

"Hey Sugar."

They came out of nowhere.

And suddenly Bella was surrounded. Two walked out of a narrow alley between two soaring buildings while the others approached from the side she was bearing towards.

Bella's throat clogged up with fear and her arms ached with adrenaline. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Stay away from me," with each step she moved back they moved closer.

"C'mon sugar, don't be like that."

Bella couldn't run. she would fall; she knew that without a doubt. Bella could scream for help, if anyone could hear her. Bella opened her mouth but painfully nothing came out. Her throat was sore and cracked with anxiety.

The men were advancing on her and her hands ached with adrenaline. Thank you Renee Karate.

Then out of nowhere at all two headlights were coming towards Bella and them. The car screeched before it stopped not feet away from her.

"Get in," the voice was rough and demanding and there was an open door waiting for Bella.

The sick men startled and confused continued their advance after a moment of clear hesitation.

_Die or die in a car?_

Bella jumped into the open passenger seat.

"Put your seat belt on."

She did as told and a heart beat later the car raced off through the darkness.

Tears ran down her pale face and her hands shook violently. "Here," The anonymous man turned on the heater and then pointed at Bella's hands.

Bella couldn't see his face, just the smooth black silhouette. She predicted he wasn't very young by the way he spoke, his voice was a deep and soothing sound.

"Who are you?" Bella whisper.

He shook his head, "Not significant."

"You saved my life."

He shrugged in the darkness. Bella thought she made out the words "Give and take."

"Are those your friends?"

Her eyes look away from his dark shadow for the first time, "Who?" I asked.

His arm reached out slightly and he seemed faintly wary, "Them."

Bella removed her hands from the heater and could vaguely see Rose and Alice through the thick down pour and nodded. "Thank you, for…I don't know what would have happened…."her voice quavered near the end.

"All in a day's escapade," there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The stranger pulled up to Alice and Rose, but before Bella made her way out of the car, "Can I at least know your name?" The man took a while to answer and she still couldn't see his face even though they were by the light of a store.

He leaned closely towards her, "I go by Troy." His skin was a light tan and his hair was black. His body was built and Bella was a bit shocked. A smirk played at Troy's lips as he looked at her.

Bella shook out of her daze and opened her door. "Thank you . . . .Troy."

"Have a nice night Bella." He sped off before she could say anything else.

Bella had a slight smile as she stared after his speeding car. "My knight in shining armor." she mumbled before she was bombarded with questions by Rose and Alice.

"I'm fine, okay, I'm just-I need a minute." Rosalie and Alice exchanged worried glances.

Alice took Bella's hand, "Let's go home." Bella felt like there was something that she missed but she was so lost in her own head to care. Had that all just happened to her? Alice and Rosalie threw anxious glances at her every few minutes. They had never seen Bella looking more fragile.

They all got in their car and left for home. Rose was busy texting on her phone while Alice was trying to drive through the thick rain. Bella stared out her window as she thought about Troy and how he saved her life. She owed him big time.

When they reached the Cullen household, all hell broke loose. "Where have you guys been?" Emmett demanded as he walked up to the girls with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jasper walked out the front door with a delightful smile on his face as he embraced Alice. Edward walked towards Bella his eyes ready to budge out.

"You're shivering," he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Stop pestering." Rosalie told Emmett. "If Bella hadn't ditched us to meet up with some other chap we would have been home sooner."

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head as she looked at Rose.

All of the heads turned to her for an answer and all she could do was think, _Dear Lord! Help me!_

* * *

**I hope nobody is too confused. Thanks Amy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

This chapter is mainly fluff, hope you like it. I was wondering if anyone would like to

_**beta**_** this story because I love getting the chapter out as soon as it's complete but editing is not my favorite part. Surely you've noticed. On the plus side (hehe) you get to read it first, well after Amy who is also known as Amelia Cullen Luvs Vishous, she helpes this story roll. Luv ya Amy!**

**Sorry, I thought my Photo Bucket would be good for pictures but it's not so I'll copy links of each picture onto my profile page. Soon.**

**Chapter 7 – When we realize**

I dropped my over flowing bags onto the ground and without delay I collapsed onto my friendly safe and sound bed. My mind was chaotic with what had happened a few hours ago. I couldn't trust myself enough to confirm the reality of it. Perchance I fell asleep on the car ride home and my imagination got the best of me from there. But the books, sitting patiently in the corner of my room proved otherwise. I sealed my eyes shut, yes indeed, it was real.

Troy on the other hand gave the impression of superhuman human stranger. And that struck me the most. He came at the ideal time. In addition to saving my life I was utterly filled with everlasting gratitude towards him. During the hectic result his blow off attitude made me feel less panicked. What I'd give to have glimpsed his face just one time.

Of course my reaction was much less severe then my harebrained yet wonderful best friends.

Emmett hadn't taken any of what I told him and the others _as_ seriously, evidently. Jasper had a simply calm however polite frown on his features the entire five minutes before I had asked Edward to drive me home. Rosalie and Alice looked guilty for thinking it was their fault when it wasn't. When the subject landed on Troy every single one of them _asked questions. _With theexception for Edward who was angrily fuming about the set up.

The follow up of my grisly weekend led to a fierce joy I had not anticipated. Monday afternoon Edward took me to his house. I climbed out of my seat to see him pulling a large bag out of his Volvo's trunk. "What's that?" I asked curiously.

He smiled at me, showing his ultra-white teeth. "Soon enough, you'll see."

He beckoned me to follow him around the house. His house didn't have a backyard but rather a large surrounding of trees and a lovely stream by flowers and even though it was winter in fall.

"Are we going to the meadow?"

He shook his head, "something better," he said in a promising tone.

My eyes narrowed in false suspicion. What was he up to so soon in the week? I asked him what was in the bag, but he only gave me an 'I don't think so' look. His green eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm and I was suddenly eager with fresh curiosity as to what we were going to do.

I predicted we walked for a good ten minutes through the hazy wind. I was glad I wore my scarf and mitts. Edward balanced the bag on one shoulder and offered me his hand. "We're almost there," he told me.

I took his hand sheathed in brown leather gloves.

"Does this have anything to do about yesterday?"

Edward's eyes tightened, "Not exactly, I just wanted to do something nice for you..." He starred ahead, "You've been through a lot

past month I assume it's only fair if your luck is twisted around the other way."

I felt my lips curve into an involuntary smile. I didn't scold him for spoiling like always, or smack him on the shoulder because he was so sweet. I just smiled, because he was to good for me. And I would never match up to a great friend like him.

We trudged past many shrubs and trees and I tripped over a few roots a couple times. It wasn't to cold but the breezy air left a tingly shiver along my back. But it was worth it, because then we marched through a crowd of busses into the openness of a frozen solid lake sparkling affront us.

I murmured silently, "It's beautiful."

Edward smiled crookedly, i was getting more and more use to that everyday. Yet it still had the ability make me lose focus on other stuff. "I thought we could go for a little run," he said and then corrected himself, "I mean, I brought skates."

I frowned when he emptied my own black pair of skates from his sports bag, "Should I even ask how you got a hold of those?"

He chuckled quietly, "Your mom lent them to me."

"I see."

He laughed once more and then we both strapped on our skates and headed towards the awaiting ice.

The time passed like a clock with no underlying limits. We laughed until we were out of breath and though I was a terrible skater and Edward helped he endlessly I was having the time of my life. I couldn't remember the last time we had done this.

When tiny drops of moisture fell from the sky we decided to pack up and head back to Edward's house.

I sighed confortably while we walked side by side, "Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

We returned to the house and sipped up a nice cup of hot chocolate while we warmed our hands over the stove. We stared at the flame that flickered under our hands. We had a quiet evening, and I found myself wishing it would never end.

I opened my biology textbook with a sigh, I had been neglecting it for to long. Edward and I were currently sitting in his large homey room both of us working on papers. I was intent on studying which is when Edward's phone rang breaking my reverie. I flopped on my back and on the soft golden carpet surrounding every square inch of Edward's floor.

"Hello Jacob."

I closed my eyes and minded my own business but it was difficult not to overhear. "A bonfire? What's the big occasion?"

I wondered what Jacob said because it caused Edward's voice to rise an octave in surprise, "I'll see what I can do," he said followed by an amused chuckle.

I jumped up. "Tell Jake I said hi."

He looked at me with wide eyes as if he had forgotten I was even here. "Okay," Edward replied and then passed on my greeting.

"Yeah she's right here," he spoke into the receiver, "Would you like to speak to her?"

"Oh, Edward said in a surprised tone yet again. "I don't think so." It sounded like Jacob had asked him a question.

I gave my hand, asking for the phone. He replied with his own.

"Hi Bella," Jacob said, his tone nervous but still had it's own warm cheer in it.

I smiled it had been to long since I had spoken to Jacob, "Sorry about your birthday party Bells, I know it was a while ago but that's no excuse- "

"Jacob," I cut him off, "It's fine, in fact I'm sure you've heard of the spooky events it took place and glad you weren't there."

"No Bella, I would have really enjoyed some over board bodies."

I smirked even though he couldn't see it, "I see you have the full dish. Always good. Why weren't you their anyways?" I asked hoping my tone wasn't to polite.

"Ughm...I might have had a date-" I gasped teasingly, an audible sound, "It was a total dump if that means anything though," he added. "You're not mad are you?"

"Not at all...amused really...what was her name?"

"Leah," he grumbled in a tone that made me think he was discomfited.

"Ah," I murmured. I knew that Jacob had a long time crush on his Quileute friend, something he was embarrassed in telling Edward and I one summer.

"I've got to go," he told me, disappointment was apparent in his voice. "We should get together soon....actually," his tone changed into his happy self again, "we're having a bonfire in a week or so you guys should come."

I completely forgot about Edward what he said 'you guys' so i was shocked to see his head buried in my homework, "We'll be there," I promised.

I hung up and then took a seat beside Edward, "Jacob invited us to go to a bonfire next week," I informed him in a light tone.

"Sounds great," he smiled, but his eyes were too focused on my homework.

"You don't have to do that," I told him and then added, "I should probably get home," I sighed.

Edward looked up at me from under his impossibly long think eye lashes, "You can stay here tonight, you know better than myself that Esme won't mind."

"I don't want to be a -"

His eyes had me back tracking.

I took a moment before I answered him directly, this was traditionally more than it was occasional. But my nightmares were getting worse; more vivid, more live like, something i was good at repressing when I had to, I didn't want to risk Edward's anxiety. He'd been through a lot, and even more stressed out when I told him and his family what happened at Port Angles. I could only hope my sleep talking would be unheard in the guest bedroom.

Other then that I had nothing to worry about; Alice would surely lend me a stash of her clothes and dress me up until I could no longer recognize myself in the mirror, that I was certain of. But that as well was traditional in the Cullen household.

"I'll have to call Renee."

He flashed me a smile that looked oddly crooked, but it was only odd because it was breath-taking.

Dinner with the Cullen's was comfortably pleasant, just like any other Monday Night. Esme served enough food for a grizzly's hide but fortunately none went to waste. Emmett offered a horror movie telling me of its most twisted events without giving to much or to little away. I agreed, dragging Edward along, though I knew he would strongly prefer a book. Alice made a face of pure anxiety horror, before plummeting down on the other side of Edward and I.

Through out the movie I watched with wary eyes. Eventually I was tired enough to call it a night, because in truth it was longer then I had expected. I said good night to everyone and exited the room. Edward followed me. "Tired?" I asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," he said in the dark, yet he seemed completely alert.

I knew him better than that. The last time we had a movie and I had bailed early I had tripped on the last step on the way to the last floor and stumbled--painfully--all tumbled back to the steady floor. Edward luckily had been there to help me out. "I'll be careful," I promised, "you don't have to miss the show for me."

Edward's smile and white teeth were even visible in the darkness, the shadows from the TV casting down the hall was our only source of light. "That movie seriously reeks. I only watched it because you wanted to."

I felt my cheeks heat up, and took his hand, "Lead the way hero."

We both ended up tripping in the darkness on the way back to our room, laughing as we went. The guest room was down the hall from Edward with nothing but a bathroom in between.

I welcomed myself into the Cullen's guest room feeling comfortable and exhausted.

"Bella."

I stopped mid step, my eyes cast upon the still giant bed in the middle of the utterly dark bedroom. I knew that voice; it didn't belong to one of the Cullen's.

I turned my head reflexively to the sound and just as quickly smacked a hand on to my mouth to keep from screaming. Wet and soaking with sea water, drenched in blood and painful black bruises, one arm twisted gangly, the opposite one limp and floppy as well as the rest of his body. But that wasn't the worst thing, those facts were no comparison to his screaming blood-red eyes looking at me with a painful ferocity that made me feel responsible.

_No. NO. No. _

My breath came in long shallow breaths before stopping altogether.

His voice was like a poisonous toxin, it sent shivers down my back and then through my whole body. "You killed me," he accused.

I was aware of my heading shaking uncontrollably from side to side, trying to make the words go away. I just wanted him to leave me alone. To go away. Forever.

"...Bella wake up..."

I was suddenly aware of something rocking me back and forth. My eyes snapped open. Edward. Relief swarmed through me dramatically.

He patted my sweaty forehead. It was still dark, the moon casted a light shadow in the bedroom. "Are you alright?" He whispered, probably trying not to startle me.

It took me a moment of hesitation to answer, "I'm fine," I think.

His voice was masked with sincere anxiety, "You were screaming...I came in here to see if you were okay...did you have a bad dream?"

I nodded looking away, for the first time noticing his cleavage hard chest. The clock read 3:27 pm.

"I guess I should go," he murmured more to himself them me.

I felt a tingle of fear draw down my back at his words. "Stay," I pleaded, "Until I fall asleep, please?"

"Of course," unexpectedly he drew the back of his hand to wipe moisture from underneath my eyes. "I will stay Bella."

I breathed a "thank you."

I felt hesitant at first but through the tired haze I asked him to lie back beside me. He silently abided and then tucked us under the covers.

Mere seconds later my eyes slipped shut and I was back under.

I felt a caress on my cheek, followed by what could not have possibly been, "good night beautiful."

. . .

Sweet honey butter was the first most wonderful thing to wake up to in the morning. I inhaled the scent without a single thought other then 'perfect.' The warmth was superior, to never move from this place would be a dream come true. If only it could last forever. Sleep had never been so wonderful yet realization was taking its toll in the slowest way possibly. At first I believed the soft comforter was the reason for such warmth but that would have no explanation for the arms that encircled my waist. I slowly opened my eyes.

I was on my side and I was not alone.

Secure...safe...

With Edward.

Last night dawned on me, everything clear at last.

It felt so right yet at the same time so, so wrong.

Because I was having these feelings...and I was running out of space, losing patience with myself, nowhere to store each emotion that was becoming more and more solid. And he was completely oblivious. But right that moment I couldn't curb it. Hide it in a dark unused room in my mind any longer.

His chest was against my back, as if it was shaped to be flawlessly molded in that exact pose.

I didn't have to look at his perfect face to have knowladge of the truth. Not needing to look into those dazzling green eyes to watch myself melt under. These feelings who have been suppressed for so long have finally reached the surface.

This couldn't be a good thing.

I closed my eyes. Better enjoy it while it last.

It was all a matter of realizing.

I Bella Mary Swan am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my best friend Edward Mason Cullen.

**Oh.**

**Gimme some love and review with a sweet cheery on top.**

**Thanks for your help Amy, always appreciate it. **

**I wanted to get an edited chapter 7 out with a funeral scene included but I wanted to get this out more so hope you guys like it. **

**bluebeard33.**

* * *


	9. Tanya's rant

**Sorry fr the AN, know we all hate those, me especially. **

Hey fellow readers,

I hope you're all having an eventful weekend. I planned to right the next chapter of you, me and Gravitation. I really, really did. But I can't seem to write, in fact, I never seem to be able to write. I acknowledge the fact, I don't think much about the next chapter once I'm complete the current one, thus I also lack editing (I know I have a Beta {MusicADD} and all now but I can't always leave it up to another person to fix it for me if I haven't even attempted it myself.

When I thought about writing this story I was in super determination mode, but as you see it didn't exactly last very long. Fan fiction is cool, I love it. A lot of people have fun filled imaginations that have me smiling at the monitor like an idiot! But I'm a dork and that's unavoidable. Lol.

Any who...I was going for a simple story with "simple turns" and "fun twists" had I known it was so hard I still would have kept writing because I have tons of spare time...And though my writing isn't very 'nice' I really do enjoy it.

But lately all I want is reviews.

Can you believe it?

Reviews.

_Reviews._

It's like when Jacob told Bella in Eclipse in the second last chapter, "He's like a drug for you Bella..."

Edward Cullen is not my drug.

Okay that's a lie. And we all know it.

Just in case you don't get it; Reviews = drug.

The **200** is my mark. That many reviews to tell me I'm a saint or a bitch.

But I'm sort of tired of being told both!

Not that anyone's been calling me bad names or nothing, or good ones, haha.

So I am proposing a deal with all you readers:

**12-15 reviews every chapter **or I am packin up and finding a new hobby.

I'm so sorry for ranting, I am, indeed-e! I want to keep writing, I would just like **12-15** support!!

What an odd choice of numers? Yeah, that's me for you.

Again, I'm so, so so so sorry!

The next chapter will be out in a _few_ couple days.

Thanks to everyone who reviews almost every chapter just to say, 'thanks for the update' or 'Great chapter' it truely means a lot to me.

And thanks so much to Amy who always supports this story. I know you've been through a lot. Keep your eyes open for Frenemies, can't get enough!

**Sincerely,**

**Bluebeard33**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry about the last update, sometimes it's just kinda nice to get that stuff off my shoulders. **

**Just a couple quickies here, but is anyone opposed to supernatural? If so, please tell me. I know it started as a **

**humor/romance but I just want your opinions first before the next dive. **

**MusicADD is now editing this story; fo sho being the coolest beta ever. **

**Chapter 9 - **

"Hey B!"

I closed my book quickly, failing to insert the book mark at all and keeping my face smooth of guilt. I wasn't doing anything wrong after all. Right? I swallowed the lump in my throat, as if I had just gulped down an enormous amount of caffeine. I felt my flushed cheeks flare increasingly when Alice sat across from me on my bed her eyes wide with curiosity. Or maybe I was just being paranoid and she had no interest of what I did on a Wednesday night.

"Are you reading something good?" She asked. But thankfully I had already shoved the book under my pillow and was surrounded by homework and binders, sparing me a lot of explaining. "Just finished chocoholic!" She said proudly, twisting a silver black lock absently around her finger.

"Yeah...Did we have plans today?...I'm sorry..." I was racking my brains for anything vigilant that could have slipped my mind.

Alice's smiled, a thoughtful sad smile that was heart breaking to witness because it made you feel anxious and uncertain.

"Are you okay Ali? What's wrong?" I couldn't think of anything that could possibly upset Alice, she was to good hearted. "What's the matter?"

She pursed her lips for a moment, "Are camping trip this summer."

"What about it?" I asked. Our camping trip still a far way off, the Cullen siblings, the Hale twins and me would be going on an encampment in the summer.

For the first time, I could see the sadness in Alice's eyes. "Jasper's not coming," she muttered. "And he's known this since last-"

"Summer," I finished with a wistful smile. "Why?" I pressed. Probably like any other good girlfriend would enquire after a first kiss or last date.

"He's going to some military camp," her voice gave away an immense annoyance to the subject.

"Well," I tried to help amend things, seeing her so cheerless made me feel older, like a parent telling a child to walk on the sidewalk and away from the road. "Not all summer...right?"

Alice suddenly leaped off the bed and marched in a rectangular circuit, "That's just the thing," her eyes gave away her pain, more then she was usually willing to show for Alice. "It's a week after final exams!"

That's when we leave for our trip. But I didn't want to remind her of something she obviously already knew.

I moved my books to the west corner of my bed, making room. I patted the spot beside me.

She sagged onto my comforter, "He lied to me Bella, why-" She didn't finish, to angry to care to any further extent.

"You haven't talked to him?" I asked. "Then?"

She closed her eyes, "His mom told me," her voice suddenly in doubt of itself.

I couldn't help but laugh at my silly laugh, "Talk to him, Alice. It's so far away," I amended.

The corner of her lips turned into a grimacing line, "fine. But there will be blood."

I nodded, "okay drama queen."

"Thanks Bella," she gave me a quick embrace anxious to make things right, "oh and I'll gave you the second one."

My eyes snapped up, but she was already closing the door behind her.

I reached under my pillow, taking out my own copy of, 'Attractiveness is Divine.' A trilogy.

I grimaced.

Alice knows all.

. . .

The orange red flames rise in fluid un-orchestrated movements, drifting in rifts of flaring stags. Ashes burned into the air, sparks igniting in the pale dark of the terrain. My eyes were drawn to the flames, joyous to the heat. The sky was a combination of dark mysterious colors in the background. The greatest flaw was the ill fated mystic cold.

Almost everybody who attended Forks High School was there. Even some parents. Another flaw.

"Are you cold?"

My eyes moved unwillingly away from the golden flames and to the grin plastered on Jacob Black's mouth.

"Hey!" I looked beside me, but it seemed Edward had disappeared. It was hard to believe I was that enveloped in the fire.

Jacob laughed, a soft happy laugh, "I hadn't realised there would be so much people," he muttered, and then cheered right up, "how are things?"

"Things are fine. How about La Push?"

"Boring as always," he gave a fake yawn, and then said, "Is Ed around?"

For a moment I had all but forgotten about Edward. "...I'm sure he's here somewhere," I said eventually, "probably reading a book by the beach."

Jacob bustled into a rage of bustling laughter. "That does sound like him," Jacob agreed. "How about we get out of here? I think Paul went a bit overhead with the guest list."

I bit my lip, "I couldn't agree more."

Jacob and I walked along the edge perimeter of the beach, whilst talking about school and what was knew with each other. I told his of my latest reading and he teased me for being so smart. We exchanged stories, his telling of a romantic yet tragic tale that turned out to be the worse kiss of his life. And I ended up sharing an exhausting dream, that consisted of giant wolves and sexy vampires.

Jacob's pace slowed until coming to a sudden halt altogether. "I got you something."

"What? For what?"

"For your birthday, of course," he rolled his eyes. By now dawn had settled it, and calm sudden twilight had taken it's place.

I wanted to object, "Jake you don't -"

"I dare you to say it."

"You don't have to-"

He put a hand on my mouth. "I was kidding. Now here, open her up." He handed me a small brown box, the texture was made from old yarn and smelled like honey lemon.

"It's pretty," I commented with a smile.

Jacob's eyes rolled, "the present is inside Bella."

"Oh."

There were a few ties; I played with a couple of them before Jacob sighed pulling on the right one.

The box unfastened and inside was probably the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen. I was touched, "thanks Jacob," I took it out of the case and held it in the it to examine it closely, "here, help me put it on."

His grin stretched over his teeth, clearly as thrilled as I was in that moment, and helped me attach the charm bracelet around my wrist.

I held my arm up again, letting it dangle loosely.

I breathed, "aw Jake, thank you, it really is something. I love it."

Jacob wiped fake sweat from his forehead, "few," he exaggerated the word, "good thing my mom passed on good role gift gifting down to me."

I smiled, "only you would know the truth behind it."

We walked back to the camp, laughing and occasionally slipping or falling over out own feet. We reached the camp site; it was still overly crowded, but not nearly as much before.

I was about to ask Jacob something but as I looked at him I hadn't expected to see the shocked expression masking his features. My eyes followed his...

Edward and Tanya were sitting on a log, bodies entwined together as if glued shut side my side. Their mouths sucking each other's face greedily.

I could have sworn my stomach dropped right out of place.

"You look kind of green Bella," Jacob pulled me out of my wretched pain that threatened to overtake me here and now. Maybe the scene wouldn't have bothered me a week ago, nonetheless a couple days ago where I had only thought of Edward as my very best friend.

But here I was, broken hearted. Being the girl i swore to never be back when I was five years old.

I must have lost my voice at one point because the tone seemed off more so, "Jacob, will you take me home?"

He took my hand, "of course Bella."

I held in the tears, sobs, any form of pain, I would just have to deal with it all later. But not in front of Jacob. He doesn't deserve to be burdened by something as ridiculous, nonetheless my silly problems.

"I can't believe-" I was fuming, it was unavoidable. "He and her! I mean when did this happen?" I threw my hands in the air, probably over doing it just a tad, but I couldn't find it in me to care just quite enough. "And he doesn't even have the decency to tell me about this?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, clenching my hands together. I didn't want to hurt anything or and one in my way, especially not Jacob.

Or his car.

I would save it for the next time I saw 'him.' Any ounce of energy in my bones would be directed at the one and only.

Jacob who sat quiet in the drivers seat finally spoke, wrenching me out of my thoughts. "Your house."

I looked up and sure enough we were there, my homey house with the front lights on. The curtain inched open for a moment before falling shut again.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I was angry, you shouldn't have had to hear that," I wish I could have understood the expression worn on his soft face.

"I think you should go in now." He offered me a smile, the muscles in his jaw contracting slowly.

Oh. Oh.

"Jacob-"

"I've got to go Bella-"

"But-"

"Please Bella. Let's not do this. Not now."

It hurt to know I caused the pain in his voice. "Okay," I murmured and then exited the vehicle akwardly.

I watched his car drive away and then just starred at the road he left behind. Far and vacant. So long.

"Bella! What are you doing out here, it's pouring!"

I turned to Charlie suddenly aware of the cold damp droplets hitting me. "I-I was just coming in," I said lamely and then rushed into the house.

Charlie closed the door behind us. "Oh, you sort of have a visitor," he said seeming somewhat nervous.

"Huh?"

He couldn't have gotten here before me, he hadn't even seen me. But that stinking shiny Volvo of his was awfully fast when it wanted to be-

My eyes stopped in confusion when they landed on a dark sinister figure.

It couldn't be.

Troy.


End file.
